


soft kisses and gingerly moments

by Blepbean



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnic, Post-Canon, The rest of the gang is like in a groupchat and they text, let henry and alex have the cottagecore dreams that they deserve, no beta we die like men, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Everything is over, they don't have to worry about winning a campaign.So now Alex can sleep in Henry's apartment and sleep in Henry's five days out of the week and go on picnics on saturday if they can sneak past the PPO.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	soft kisses and gingerly moments

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished the book like last night and im writing this to deal with the fact that the book is over but IM SO EXCITED FOR THE MOVIE OMG anyways dont yall dare come for me for not updating my other lis 2 fanfic ok go i was reading this book ok
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated

It’s weird, everything all works out in the end. He’s still slowly processing it, letting himself get used to the fact that Henry, and he’s with him, in New York. He’s here, he’s present and Henry isn’t locked up in his tower like some weird Disney movie, living in a world full of lies and pretend, waiting for the prince to come and to save him.

He’s here, Henry’s here softly snoring with the sunlight streaming the white, see through curtains, casting soft shadows and highlighting the colour of Henry’s here, the colour of sand in the beaches, so soft, the type of sand that gets swept by the winds, the type that he can effortlessly dig into. 

Alex sits up, bringing his knees close to him as he runs his hand through Henry’s hatir. He feels a smile on his face, the smiles that he can’t stop and that he didn’t realise that he had, letting soft, warm feelings spread all across his chest. He lets himself ride the feeling, the warmth that reminds him of Henry’s visit to his Dad’s house.

He’s so fucking lucky. 

“Mornin’” Henry mumbles, the tiredness hanging over his voice. He slowly rolls over to look at Alex.

  
“Hey.”

“Hi.”

A comfortable silence sits between them, letting Alex look at his face for just a few more seconds. 

It stretches.

Turning into ten seconds.

Then into a minute.

Alex feels his cheeks feel so warm,” he chuckles, pressing a soft kiss on Henry’s forehead. Maybe they can stay here like this, just on the bed and forget about the outside world. It doesn’t matter that the world will maybe, likely fall apart if they just stay here. They can just sleep in, melt into each other’s arm with the smell of strawberry cheesecakes that they eat too much.

“I wanna stay like this,” Alex says, Henry sit up, leaning against his shoulder, “we could just fake our own deaths and change our names and documents.”

“That does sound really good,” Henry replies, smiling into his shoulder, “we have the money, we can probably pull it off.”

“But you have to think of what our fans will think, Henry, come on. They’ll be  _ devastated _ .”

  
  


_ @officialFSOTUS _

_ The Whitehouse trio is over, sorry. _

_ @OfficialPrinceofWales _

_ What? _

- _ The Whitehouse trio is over sorry. _

_ @officialFSOTUS _

_ Because we’re expanding it to six, dummy.  _

-What?

_ @OfficialPrinceofWales _

_ Am I included? _

_ -Because we’re expanding it to six, dummy.  _

_ @officialFSOTUS _

_ Of Course <3 (Check your emails please, we’ve already outlined it all in the emails) _

_ -Am I included? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


This has become one of their favourite places to go to during the weekends, when they’ve done everything in their schedules. They always somehow find a way to sneak out, wearing disguises to pass the PPO because they never tell this them where they’re going, too much of a hassle to plan for security

Henry chuckles while Alex drives their jeep out of New York, driving across the bridge while Henry stares out of the window, his mask and sunglasses on for his disguise. They really shouldn’t be doing this, risking their very lives to be out in public just to drive three hours into the spot where they can pepper soft kisses in a sea of soft grass.

“Nora just messaged me saying,” Henry pauses, “ _ your cute little interaction in twitter literally bumbed up Alex’s fucking numbers _ .”

Alex chuckles, letting his right hand find Henry’s hands, linking together. He presses a soft kiss on his knuckles. The radio changes songs, switching from classic throwback to the new  _ Taylor Swift  _ song (which, Alex actually doesn’t mind, Henry sobbed to Cardigan twice)

“We’re like… a power couple now,” Alex says, not wanting to let go of his hands, wanting to feel the warmth of Henry’s hand, his hands are so smooth, “the fucking power we have.”

Henry giggles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 3 Geniuses and Alex _

_ juniper _

_ Guys where the fuck are you? _

_ irl chaos demon _

_ Every sat they go somewhere idk _

_ HRH Prince Dickhead  _ _ 💩 _

_ Please dont tell them, can u just say that we two are with you please? _

_ juniper _

_ Doing our nails? _

_ HRH Prince Dickhead  _

_ Yes. _

  
  


_ Send a photo of yourselves but make it look like we took a photo _

_ HRH Prince Dickhead  _ _ 💩 _

_ That makes no sense _

_ Trust me babe _

_ juniper _

_ [here you fucking go.jpg] _

_ ty <3333 _

__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This is so fucking cliche.

Soft grass underneath his barefoot, carrying his shoes in his left hand. There’s a soft breeze that brushes past them, reminding him of late night texan summers where the soft breezes would feel like an ice pack against his sweaty, hot skin. He smiles, watching Henry place the blanket that they’re using for their little picnic, setting down the basket, filled with strawberry lemonade (that Henry made himself) and the grilled burgers (which set the fire alarm when Alex was cooking)

And the sky is cloudless and they have a breathtaking view.

_ This is so fucking cliche. _

But he loves it.

Alex looks around, there’s no one here. They shouldn’t take off their disguises, but he wants Henry's smile, he wants to smother him in kisses that turns into a breakout of giggles after thirty seconds.

“Fuck it,” he mumbles, taking off his mask and sunglasses, tackling Henry into the ground, pinning him with both of his hands as he smiles.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Alex takes off Henry’s mask and smothers him in soft kisses, hearing him giggle and yell out  _ stop I’m not done setting up--Alex!  _ Is so sweet to hear, making him smile when he kisses him in the lips, they linger there for a moment.

He pulls himself back a couple of inches, there’s close to each other, hearing each other's breathing, raggedy, quick. Alex can feel his heart beating so fast, does Henry realise how  _ fast  _ his heart is beating. 

“You think there’s cameras around here?” Alex says, holding Henry’s face with his hands, tracing his jawline.

“How about we give them a show.”

“Ewwwwww!” Alex giggles, rolling over Henry as he lets out a sigh, “you’re so gross.”

“You’re gross.”

“You’re  _ grosser _ .”

They pause for a moment, the silence so relaxing. Alex loves these moments, these  _ pauses _ , where they can just enjoy each other’s existence in this weird world, letting the silence speak for themselves.

“You think Zahra is gonna yell at me again?” Alex says, taking a burger from the basket, he takes a nibble, it could be better with more garlic, “I think she knows what we’re doing but she can’t be bothered to yell at me.”

Henry rolls over on his stomach, pressing a kiss on Alex’s forehead, “you have something on your nose.”

Alex wipes off the barbecue on his nose.

“You still considering faking our own deaths?” He asks, Henry wraps his arm around Alex, melting into him .They fit into each other so well, so nicely. 

Like they’re  _ soulmates _ .

“I really am, maybe we can live out the rest of our lives deep within the woods, like our own little garden with chicken, and have three cats and two dogs. And maybe drink earl gray and read in our bed for the rest of our lives.”

Alex smiles, “I’d like that.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
